


Kuinka saada työrauha

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Frustration, Korona, M/M, Raapale, Romance, Romanttinen höpöily, Suomi | Finnish, Turhautuminen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Avengersit ovat karanteenissa ja Steve tylsistyy kuollakseen. Tony tahtoisi vain työskennellä rauhassa.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kuinka saada työrauha

**Author's Note:**

> Valitin **Angelinalle** että kirjoittamisen motivaatio karkasi jonnekin, joten hän riensi apuun ja ehdotti tämmöistä pikku palaa. Yritin, että jos hän olisi kuitenkin kirjoittanut tämän mutta vastaus oli _”Mä käännän sen WinterIroniksi kuitenkin”_ , joten haastoin Angien kirjoittamaan WinterIronin jos itse kirjoitan Stonyn ;D

Tony oli juuri saanut viimeisen merkin funktioonsa, kun työpajan ovi rämähti voimalla auki. Hänen ei tarvinnut edes nostaa katsettaan, sillä vain yhdellä ihmisellä oli tuollainen tapa marssia sisään hänen pajalleen.  
  
”Tämä on sietämätöntä”, Steve puuskahti ja heittäytyi sohvalle, suoraan Tonyn laskelmien päälle.  
”Varo – ”, Tony aloitti, mutta turhaan.  
”Tämä on _naurettavaa_ ”, Steve tuhahti valuen alemmas niin että papereita tipahti lattialle.  
”Kolmen päivän työ – ”, Tony mumisi sulkien silmänsä.  
” _Miksi_ minä en saa mennä ulos?” Steve huokaisi. ”Eihän siellä edes ole ketään kun kaikki pysyttelevät sisällä. Minä en voi sairastua, joten en ymmärrä miksi en voi käydä lenkillä?”  
  
”Koska”, Tony suoristi selkänsä ja ryhtyi keräämään papereitaan, ”sinä voit tartuttaa meidät muut. Voit kantaa virusta tietämättäsi ja tartuttaa sen meihin.”  
”Niin mutta –”, Steve jatkoi marinaansa.  
”Mene kuntosalille”, Tony ehdotti.  
”Olin siellä jo koko aamupäivän.”  
”Ota matsi Barnesin kanssa.”  
”Tehty!”  
”No, juokse juoksumatolla.”  
”Se ei ole sama asia! Minä tarvitsen _ilmaa_ ”, Steve nurisi.  
  
Hetken Tony punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan. Toisaalta olisi ollut houkuttelevaa vain jäädä puurtamaan uuden keksinnön pariin, sillä hän tunsi olevansa lähellä läpimurtoa. Mutta toisaalta vaakakupissa painoi turhautunut miesystävä, joten niinpä Tony teki päätöksensä.  
  
”Kuule”, Tony aloitti ja laski paperit käsistään pöydänkulmalle. ”Mitä jos keksisimme jotain, millä saisimme ajatuksesi muualle?”  
”Niin kuin mitä?” Steven ilme oli edelleen hapan.  
”Noo –”, Tony kääntyi keimailevasti ja iski Stevelle silmää. ”Minulla on yksi ajatus mielessäni.”  
”Niinkö?” Steve kohensi kuin huomaamatta ryhtiään.  
”Emme ole esimerkiksi koskaan testanneet sitä sohvaa”, Tony sanoi ja asteli vihjailevasti kohden Steveä, joka tuijotti nyt takaisin intensiivisellä katseella.  
  
Sitten Tony istui hajareisin Steven syliin ja kietoi kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille. Kuin automaattisesti Steven kädet laskeutuivat hänen lanteilleen ja vetivät lähemmäs. Tony värähti mielihyvästä kun Steven sormet puristivat häntä ja tämän suusta kuului matala murahdus. Tony painautui lähemmäs suutelemaan Steveä.  
  
Raukea suudelma muuttui pian kiihkeäksi ja äkkiä Tony huomasi makaavansa selällään sohvalla. Hänen jalkojensa väliin oli painautunut monta kymmentä kiloa tiukkaa lihasta ja jokin kova tökki Tonya vaativasti.  
  
  
  
Jälkeenpäin Steve makasi onnellinen hymy huulillaan sohvalla ja Tony pyyhki äskeisen kiihkon jälkiä iholtaan.  
  
”Sepäs oli”, Steve huokaisi tyytyväisenä.  
”Mmmmh”, Tony nyökkäsi ja ryhtyi tutkimaan jälleen papereitaan.  
  
Ehkä hän saisi nyt keskittyä hetken uuteen projektiinsa.


End file.
